


Worth More

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This meant so much to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth More

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Kurt lands his dream role Blaine is delighted for him. But when he goes to visit his fiancé on set, the director pays him far too much attention. When he gets him alone, he threatens to fire Kurt if Blaine doesn’t have sex with him. Blaine’s terrified as he doesn’t want to cheat on Kurt again but he doesn’t want Kurt to lose his dream role. Whether he does it or not is up to you but I’d like Kurt to find out and some serious comfort.

Kurt’s name was going to be up in lights.

There was never a doubt in Blaine’s mind that it was going to happen. Kurt wanted this, Kurt deserved this. He had watched as Kurt was rejected from role after role until he finally got the role of Mark in Rent.

The memory of the light in Kurt’s eyes as he smiled so brightly was the only thing that made him pause.

“I…”

“It’s no big deal Blaine,” Roger, Kurt’s director, said smoothly. “Kurt will never know.”

He forced himself not to run away as soon as the man placed his hand on his thigh. Blaine had known something was off as soon as he met Roger. He tried to ignore the strange stares and the touches. Now, he wanted to be anywhere but the office.

If he did this, Kurt would get his dream role. He had worked so hard and he deserved it so much. Then, he remembered how stricken Kurt looked when he admitted to sleeping with Eli. He couldn’t hurt him again.

“I can’t,” he shook his head.

“Such a shame,” Roger stood. “Well, have a good night. I need to call the understudy.”

Blaine’s chest clenched and he sat stiffly. It would be so easy. All he had to do was agree, close his eyes and smile as Kurt got up on that stage.

Maybe a few years ago he would have agreed. Blaine would have done anything for Kurt’s happiness. He had thought that he wasn’t worth enough, but now he knew. For years, Kurt had built up his confidence. He had grown from a kid who was obsessed with making people happy to a man who respected himself.

“Kurt was too good for this pathetic play,” Blaine stood up and headed for the door.

“I hope Kurt sees it like that too,” Roger looked a little hesitant. They both knew that Kurt was so much better than the understudy, that his passion would have made the show.

His heart ached and his mind spun as he walked back to the apartment. Had he done the right thing? Had he just ruined Kurt’s life? Had he just ruined everything?

Opening the door, Blaine was greeted to the sight of Kurt sitting at the dining table. His eyes were red rimmed and his phone was clenched tightly in his hands.

“Roger called. Apparently, they are going in a different direction,” he whispered and Blaine’s stomach sank.

_You promised you would never keep another secret from Kurt._

“I know,” Blaine sank into the chair across from him and took a deep breath at Kurt’s confused look. “Roger invited me over to his office to talk about maybe interning at the theater. He told me to sleep with him or he would replace you.”

“Oh,” a few emotions flickered across Kurt’s face before they finally settled on relief. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry Kurt,” Blaine confidence that he had done the right thing wavered.  

“That son of a bitch,” Kurt’s face hardened. “How  _dare_  he…I can’t…” With a loud huff, he threw his hands up. “Good riddance. Fuck him.”

The sudden rush of relief made Blaine laugh loudly. “Really?”

“Of course,” Kurt reached across the table to take his hand. “You are worth so much more to me than a stupid job. I can find another, I’ll just keep looking. Just…I’m so proud of you.”

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hands. He was pretty proud of himself too. 


End file.
